1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed coverings and in particular to a system for anchoring sheets on water beds.
2. The Problem and Relevant Prior Art
Changing the bottom sheet on a water bed can be a challenging task, particularly for women who are small, older or frail, in that it requires the changer to lift the heavy, water filler corner of the mattress in order to slip the sheet under. In addition, the water filled mattress of the water bed is not particularly conducive to sheet retention. The smooth plastic surface along with the changing shape and dimensions of the mattress tends to allow the bottom sheet escape from the conventional entrapment between the mattress and bed frame that holds the bottom sheet in place. The invention provides a novel system for anchoring the corners of sheets on a water bed that does not require the mattress to be moved, and resists the aforedescribed effects that cause sheets to pull out and become loose.
The prior art is devoid of any effective system for anchoring the corners of bedding that is designed and used between the sleeper and the mattress material. Examples of attempts to address the problem are shown in U.S. Patents as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,299 issued Feb. 23, 1982 to Friedman who discloses a fitted bed covering; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,380 issued May 24, 1983 to Glaha et al. shows another form of bed sheet construction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,412 issued Mar. 11, 1986 to Smith for a system for anchoring a pillow to a sheet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,726 issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Dunfee for a waterbed sheet and a means for inserting the sheet to restrain the sheet from wrinkling, folding, creasing or slipping, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,478 issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Dangerously for a waterbed sheet that includes a fitted corner with a bar located diagonally across the corner beneath the mattress.
The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known to the prior art.